Codename: R
by Jurian-Knight
Summary: When an officer of the Galaxy Police is sent on a routine investigation involving space pirates, His case becomes anything but routine.*revised*


"Codename: R"  
By: J_Knight 

Prologue: Into it all

*Disclaimer*  
It's unlikly that disclaimers like these would actually mean anything when it comes down to the various lawsuits and resulting legal battle, that one would receive for stealing copyright material. But anyway, I'll humor you: I don't own the idea behind the Galaxy Police, they belongs to the owners of Tenchi Muyo, whoever they may be. While it is unknown weither I will make this fic a Ranma crossover or not, it's just a name right now, nothing more. But if I do decide to make it a R ½ crossover, I'll say this: Ranma is owned by the creaters and owners of Ranma ½, blah, blah, blah... Please don't sue... blah, blah, I'm poor.

***  


"Heh, 'Join up, and see the Galaxy' my ass, and is it ever growing. Man, I haven't seen any action since the academy. I hate patrol duty," muttered a dark haired man. Although the man had black hair, and he did mutter, that wasn't what caught the eye the most. If one would care to look around, they would see the man in a seat of a cockpit. Not just any cockpit, mind you, but rather if one would look out the windows of this cockpit, they wouldn't see sky or ocean, but rather stars. One might argue that it's just nighttime outside, but if they were to look out the window near the floor, they would still only see stars. So one would reach the conclusion that the man isn't traveling through the air, or the ocean, but rather through a sea, a sea of stars. Yes, the man is in a pilot's seat of a Galaxy Police spacecraft, now noticeable by the 'GP' insignia marked on the side.  


"Graduate 5th in my class, and what do I get? Patrol duty," loathed the man, but then seemed to pause in thought, "RJ-90, what's our current status?"  


"We are currently on course to rendezvous point 'Alpha-Zeta-Niner', for refuel and supply with the Galaxy Police Cruiser, 'Xion'. Our ETA, calculated by our current speed and heading, is 14 hours, 22 minuets, pending any more delays of course," responded a mechanical unit as it popped down from the ceiling. The unit was the ship's interactive interface, designated RJ-90. The interactive interface unit, or I.I.U. for short, vaguely resembled a flying saucer with eyes, though suspended by a rod from the ceiling. However, RJ-90's 'head' is not really all that vital to the operation to the ship, as the computer was not actually inside the "head", it more or less served the purpose of keeping the pilot company.  


"Anything new relative to us on Gal.net?" Gal.net is the Galaxy's information network, much like earth's Internet. However, Gal.net was not localized to any such planet, but rather a series of 'Internets' from various worlds, networked by sub-space transmitters. Sure, the ground portions of Gal.net were connected by wires, but connecting moving planets through space by wire would not be possible.  


"Nothing sir," responded RJ-90's interactive interface unit.  


"Alright then, hold course, and let me know of any relitant changes that relate to the ship, or its course. As for me, I'm turning in, wake me up at 0900." With that, the detective got out of the chair, and exited the cockpit, and walked down the narrow hallway to the living quarters, the lights automatically shutting off behind him as he went.

***  


"Beep, beep, beep, beep," chirped the automated alarm clock in the living quarters of the GP spacecraft.  


Glancing at the clock on the wall, the detective, miserable at being awoken at such an ungodly hour, yelled at the computer, "What RJ? This better be a good enough excuse for waking me up at 4 AM," shaking his fist to illustrate the point.  


You could almost see RJ-90's IIU sweating in fear, "Sorry sir, but I just received a message from the Galaxy Police headquarters, and it's urgent."  


"Well, tell them to wait a second, I need to get dressed, I'll be right out."  


The computer seemed to nod its head, gave an affirmative chirp, and then proceeded down a mechanical track mounted in the ceiling to the cockpit, if in a somewhat hurried fashion.  


The detective, as quickly as he could, threw on his uniform, and attempted to make himself look at least halfway decent in appearance. Satisfied from there, he exited his quarters, and proceeded along the narrow hallway, to the cockpit. Upon entering the cockpit, the detective ordered the computer,   


"Open the channel."   


RJ's MUI then turned to face the detective, eyes glowing a dull white, proceeded to project a semi-3D image, resembling a man (if a bit miniaturized), onto the main console of the cockpit.  


Giving a quick salute, the detective said to the holographic image, "Detective Ranma Masaki reporting in, what's this about sir?"  
The commander on his end of the line also gave a quick salute, then proceeded, "Sorry to wake you so early detective, but HQ has a new assignment for you."  


Ranma's ears perked at this.  


"Approximately 4 hours ago, at 0001, an archeological site on the forth planet of the draconian system was attacked and raided by space pirates, stealing many priceless relics and artifacts. We believe the pirates have fled the system, and gone to one of several systems nearby. Detective, as soon as you finish resupply with the Xion, you are to report to Draco IV to conduct an investigation, and pursue the leads you find there. Remember Detective, this is your foot in the door, don't mess it up."  


Ranma could hardly hold back a smile, "Don't worry sir, I won't mess this up. Misaki, over and out."  


With the communication link with GP HQ was disconnected, and Ranma could finally breathe a sigh of relief, and promptly sat down into the flight chair.  


"Orders sir?" came a question from RJ-90.  


"Um yeah," responded Misaki, "hold course, and could you bring up all the files pertaining to Draco IV, and its ruins?"  


"Yes sir, processing..."  


"I want to be prepared, this is my first real case, and I'll be damned if I screw this one up... RJ, what's our ETA till our rendezvous point?"  


"Still approximately 10 hours sir," responded the computer.  


"Then I should have plenty of time to study this data," he said while pulling up the first file of his queue, "Hold course, and keep it as steady as she goes. Oh, and can you get me a cup of coffee?"  


"Yes sir, it'll just be a moment"

***

Author's notes: (2nd Revision on FF.net)

Well here it is, my first peace of fanfiction ever. It's short, and it sucks, but I made it all by myself. After writing one of these, you're respect tends to grow toward the other fanfiction authors out there. Anyway, I originally wrote this fic for my high school English class, and currently don't plan to continue it. As it is, this is already the 3rd draft i've made. However if I get a positive response from the readers, I just might continue it this summer sometime, it's hard to tell.  



End file.
